Sunshine in Your Smile
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: Dedicated to Kittenbomb. Kevin insulted Edd and is in need of forgiving but what happens. Sucky summary sorry. Some fluff for her and I hope it's good enough.


**This fic is dedicated to Kittybomb and I hope you like it dear. It was suppose to be you secret Santa gift but for some reason I never got around to sending it to you since it wasn't quite ready. I'm terribly sorry and I hope this gift will be to your liking. I wanted to ATLEAST get it out before 2014 came knocking at the door.**

**thank you for being such an understanding sweet heart dear and I wish you a happy New Years.**

** This is Kevedd.**

**before I forget, their is a link in parenthesis that I put so you could know some meanings of what their talking about.**

** =~^_-+*\|/-*+\| .Sunshine in Your Smile.\|/+*-\|/*+-_^~=**

It's always been told that it has got to be the rowdiest class in second block. The thought of it ever being quiet even in tests would have the teacher doing backflips out the window and to the parking lot, but, then again she wasn't there for when it did.  
It was the certain topic that was being taught in their Criminal Justice class that started all this. 'It was no big whoop.'Kevin would tell yah, but Edd's sassy and non-rudimentary remarks would have told you otherwise.  
Kevin Barr, popular guy, liked by almost everyone in their school, sat in the last rows of desks with his pals (closest to the door of course) as they joked around and threw spitballs at anyone. It was just another regular event for them 'till Kevin brought up the subject.  
"Nah but seriously man it's quite stupid..."  
His pals seem to go with whatever he said as they all spoke nonsense about it. Everyone seem to be with their own little group chatting about one thing or another, but somehow they all seem to stop their yeep-yapping once Eddward ; also known as Edd or Double D a.k.a the Genius boy, stood up from his seat in the front row and raised his voice shooting it straight at Kevin.  
"I must disagree with you Kevin..."  
It was silly (pathetic even) that Edd would oppose him in something he wasn't suppose to be in.  
"No one asked you dork...besides ain't hurting anyone..."  
Everyone watched with bating breaths as the most popular kid and the most smartest kid spat venom to each other(one more than the other) going back and forth. It seem like it would never stop and only a few wonder where the teacher could be when she was needed.  
"Fuck of Dork ...ain't worth it..."  
A gasp was echoed by everyone as jaws dropped and eyes widened at the thunderous sound of hand meeting cheek. It seem to be so loud that even the teacher, who was only two classrooms away, ran inside wondering what happen.  
It was so unexpected. As unexpected as when Kevin turned his head slowly, and took a few steps back in shock, staring in bewilderment at the heated tear-filled glare thrown at him from the shorter boy. "Don' . Ever. Say. That. to me..." Where his choked words.  
"W-what happened here?!" The teacher finally spoke, breaking the trance everyone seem to be.  
One of Kevin's friends pointed the finger at Edd. "Ma'am he just went all crazy and came at Kev'n." The rest of his pals nodded. Kevin in the other hand kept starring at the sock headed Ed.  
"Eddward?" The teacher spoke softly.  
Edd choked on a cry and started heading for the door, shoving a still stunted Kevin out of the way. The teacher went after him and just like that the whispers started.  
"Psh, what a whimp, can't even take crap." One of his pals muttered.  
"Shut up Brad." Kevin grunted. He sat down and kept rubbing on his stinging cheek.  
XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Dude come on, at least apologize to the fella'."  
Kevin sat in Lunch with his best friends Nat, Rolf, and Nazz with a few other not-gonna-name friends. He had told only Nat of what had occurred in second block and his best advice was to apologize. Sadly that would mean Kevin had to give up some pride to even do it and that was a no-go.  
"I ain't saying sorry to that Dweeb."  
"Than why is it bothering you so much?" Nat questioned as he poked him with a fry. "If it was someone else you wouldn't think twice about it for this long."  
The red head sighed and turned his head to the left were he had a view of the three Eds. They were giving him his back, all three. Double D hunched up in the middle with both Ed and Eddy on his sides patting his shoulders. They seem to be consoling him. He wouldn't admit it but the lump in his throat was killing him. It's like he already had the apology ready to spill, but he kept fighting it and forcing it down.  
"How about you give him flowers?"  
"What?!" He snapped his head back to Nat who was grinning from ear to ear at him.  
"Yeah you know, flowers." He shrugged.  
"And why would I do that?" He growled out giving his friend an incredulous look.  
"Because, " he pointed at Edd's bag on the floor. "Once in physics he dropped everything in his bag and I helped him pick it all up. Dude, he had books about flowers and stuff. I thought it was cool but he just shrugged it off."  
Raising an eyebrow Kevin through about it before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll do it but you're buying the flowers." He said.  
Nat saluted him. "Aye aye captain!" And brought out his phone.  
XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX  
"You're fucking kidding me?"  
"Nope." Nat gave him a Cheshire grin.  
Kevin stared at his friend before looking back at the big bouquet of roses.  
They were beautiful. You could tell by the small droplets that they have just been watered and seemed very delicate. They held a small piece of paper in the middle that read in neat golden cursive: I'm sorry.  
"This better work." He muttered and trudged his way towards Double D's fourth block. It still shocked him how Nat was able to get the bouquet in a matter of minutes. 'Money talks.' He will say.  
Turns out that Edd had health Science 2. A class that took two whole blocks to go to the hospital and learn by watching and helping on minor things. A great experience for anyone wanting to get in the medical field. Kevin scoffed as he imagined Edd jumping for joy at such experience, yet the corner of his lip quirked upward at the thought of it.  
He took a peek inside and saw the whole class chattering dressed in light blue scrubs ready to leave. It didn't take long for him to find the sock headed boy talking to a short haired brunette and a tall lanky guy.  
Taking a deep breath, he entered the class and they all became quiet as they watched him walk straight to Double D.  
The sudden quietness must've caught Edd's attention as he turned to face the red head before scrunching his face wondering what he was doing here.  
"Dork."  
Double D raised an eyebrow at him trying to keep his poker face at place.  
"Kevin."  
He shoved the bouquet to the other boys face. "Here this are for you." He turned his head away while watching him with his peripheral vision as Edd stared at them with wide eyes. "Now don't get any stupid ideas Dork. All I'm trying to do is say-"

"I'm sorry?" Edd read the note with a skeptical look. Kevin nodded. "Exactly." He clasp his hands and gave him a grin. "So what'd yah say? Let bygones be bygones and let's move on with our lives, alright?" He said. He thought that just because he was a popular guy and all that Edd would do as he said. He thought that after this he wouldn't have to care anymore.  
Wrong.  
Double D frowned. Shoving the flowers back to Kevin he took a hold of the note. "Do you really think," he ripped it in the middle."that I would accept a measly," from the sides."non sentimental," and threw them in the air like confetti. "Pathetic excuse of an apology that you don't even mean?"he gave Kevin a look. "Do you think me stupid Kevin?"  
"W-what?! No! Look Double D jus accept the stupid flowers-"  
"I refuse." He deadpanned as he folded both arms in front of his chest.  
Clenching his teeth, Kevin glared at the shorter boy and tried not to loose his anger as he spoke."Look here Dor-"  
"No you look here Kevin!" Edd almost growled out. Taking a step forward, he stabbed his finger at Kevin's chest who took a step back in shock for the second time that day. "You will not force me to accept such a dreadful apology of yours and I know I never will. Why would I after you..." He shook his head before looking down at the flowers.  
"Ok ok I get it, I went out of line their alright."he finally replied. This was taking too much time and effort on his part not to beat the kid to a bloody pulp. If anything, Kevin should be given a gold medal for holding his anger for this long. "Just..."looking around at the suppose crowd they had made he decided that enough was enough.  
"Here." He shoved the flower bouquet at the boys arms with enough force to push him back a little.  
"I don't need your flowers either." He spat out. "And I certainly don't need a worthless apology."  
Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Why you little-"  
"Alright class the bus is here, lets go!" The cheerful instructor announce as he walked inside the room clasping both hands together. Everyone started to rush out leaving both Edd and Kevin behind in a heated stare off.  
It didn't take long for Edd to look away closing his eyes and sighing. "How about this," he started, "next time you want to apologize to someone with flowers, why not make some research in their meaning instead of getting whatever looked nice." He walked right pass Kevin to the door before the red head could retort. He halted himself and threw the bouquet of flowers into the trash bin. "What pity, " he murmured loud enough for Kevin to hear, "they were so lovely." And followed his classmates out of the school.  
XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX  
Only a few more minutes for fifth block to end he told himself. He just wanted to get out and run some steam off on the track field before he murdered anyone. It was just a mattered of trying to be patient for a while longer before the possibility of going berserk hits.  
Nat, who sat in front of him, turned around as he sensed a dark aura spreading around Kevin. If his red face was not obvious enough that he was infuriated with something than the three broken pencils in his desk might've suggested it. Raising an eyebrow and preparing for the worse he asked. "So, I'm taking the flowers didn't work?"  
He pushed his desk forward away from Kevin as the thick pen in his hand cracked in two.  
"Do you know what the fucker told me?!" He said through clenched teeth trying to be as quiet as possible. No one would dare listen to their conversation but it was better safe than sorry."He decided to grow more of a back bone after all this years and didn't take my apology. He even threw the flowers away! I mean . What does he want me to do? Go around school nude while shouting some goddamn apology in Shakespeare or something?"  
"Well did you really meant your apology or did you just shove the flowers at him as if he would just be okay with everything?"  
Kevin just looked away grumbling something. That was enough for Nat to know what his friend did. He sighed. "Bro, that's not how you do things with cuties like him." He waggled his finger at him.  
Kevin scoffed "He is not cute!" Looking at his pen as he finally realized what he did to it he continued a little more calmer. "I mean he's just some dork I haven't seen anythin' good about'im."  
Nat chuckled. "Oh you will soon."  
Kevin furrowed his brows trying to get him to explain himself but Nat just shook his head and went back on track. "So what are you gonna do now? Obviously the flowers didn't work so you can either just forget about it or do something else."  
Kevin stayed quiet as he thought it over. He could just choose to not care anymore, I mean, he tried apologizing, but Double D was one stubborn Ed. So what's the use in apologizing to someone like him? Then their was that small part somewhere in him telling him to not give up as it pushed forward a thought at him.  
His eyes widened as he remembered.  
"He said something before he left..."  
"Hm?" His green haired friend looked up at him expectantly. "What you say?"  
They both turned to the window at the sound of a bus stopping near by. They watched as the student with light blue scrubs all got off and dash to the double doors. Edd was the last one.  
Kevin grinned and sat up straight.  
"Oh my God, dude just tell me what do you have in store?" Nat jumped in his seat feeling excited to know the plan brewing in his friends mind, "come on tell me tell me!"  
The bell rang and Kevin didn't feel like running anymore. "I just need some help with it bro."  
XXxXxXxXxxXxxxxxxX  
The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class for fourth block. Edd walked to the closest bathroom he could find and immediately changed into his scrubs. Folding neatly his school close into his school bag he rushed out of the bathroom and kept walking to class.  
He opened the door and scrunched his eyebrows together as he was met with his classmates backs as they talked to one another. "Is something going on?" He asked to anyone who would hear. His friend, a red headed tall guy turned at he sound of his voice and smiled. "Dude your here!"  
Everyone turned to look at him. Then, as if it was a silent order, they all moved to give him enough view of what or more like who they were keeping out of view from him.  
"Sup dork."  
Edd let out a grunt in annoyance as he took hesitant steps to Kevin. That's when he noticed, to his pure annoyance, that Kevin was holding another bouquet of flowers.  
"What in heaven sake are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting to class? Your going to be late unless you got a-"  
"A slip from the teacher?" He interrupted him by showing the slip and waving it around his face. "Yeah yeah I know that dweeb, I ain't stupid but it's nice to know you care." He gave him a face splitting grin. "Look, I'm not leaving you alone 'till you accept my apology." He brought the flowers up to view. It was a smaller bouquet than the last that held gladioli flowers.  
Maybe it was his imagination, maybe it was the lighting or he could just blame it on his bad sleeping pattern but he could swear he saw a twitch of Edd's lips go up. Kevin had made his research just like Double D had sarcastically suggested. He had found the lovely meaning behind some flowers and this one said it all.( /au)  
"Now we can either do this the easy way or we can do this-"  
"Let me guess." Edd interrupted giving him his sassiest look as he took the bouquet. "The hard way?"  
Kevin chuckled. "I was thinking more of the determined way." At the raised eyebrow by the blue eyed boy he explained. "I will keep coming to your class before you leave to your bus with flowers everyday till you accept them."  
Edd scoffed.  
"Not only would that be a waste of time but a waste of money."  
"Who cares, I'm not stopping till you say 'apology accepted.' Dork."  
Edd glowered at him before throwing away the bouquet and walking out as the teacher was about to announce the arrival of their bus.  
xxxXxXxxxxxxxX  
And that is how it went for the whole week. Kevin would wait till fourth block to give Edd a bouquet of different flowers and just like the first and second time Double D would throw them away and tell him to give up, but the red head was not one to just throw in the towel. Never was and never will be.  
The rumors about this spread around campus like wild fire and everyone seem to be betting on who would give in first. Kevin's friends thought it more to be a joke, some even plain out told Kevin to stop such nonsense that will harm his reputation. "Dude like I care, I have a dork to win."  
It was a slip of the tongue he will tell you. He didn't mean it as the way it sounded and he didn't even thought twice when he said it after he rushed out of third block to get to the office were a bouquet would be waiting. He only knew that it sounded right.  
And this is how a new rumor started but that's for another story to tell...  
At the end of the first week Kevin would tell you that he saw those full pink lips of Double D twitch upward for the fourth time before he threw the flowers to the trash.  
XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX  
When Monday came by, something was not right. Everything seemed off as of this morning. Not only did Edd not show for first and second (which had everyone wondering what was wrong) but the bouquet of flowers took a little more longer and by the time Kevin got to the classroom they were all gone.  
Sighing in annoyance he made it back to his fourth block with a bouquet of yellow tulips.  
Everyone in his fourth block stared at him and started to whisper with one another. He grumbled as he sat down and gently laid the tulips in the empty seat next to him.  
XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxX  
The bus came to a near stop close to the double doors in his hall. Kevin watched one by one as the students got out waiting patiently for Edd. His hands started to get sweaty at the thought that maybe, maybe Edd was absent. Shaking his head at the thought he kept watching.  
After the last kid in scrubs got off no one else came out and Kevin's heart almost fail to the pit of his stomach if it wasn't for someone else scurrying off as if they were just woken up. (1)  
He beamed at the sight of Edd and quickly got up telling his teacher he will be in the bathroom. Not even waiting for a reply he dashed out of the room catching up to the class with Edd a few feet behind.  
"Double D! Yo Edd!"  
The class kept going as the mentioned boy halted. Shoulders hunched and head down Edd let out an exasperated sigh and turned slowly. Kevin saw the annoyed look in those blue eyes and what he thought to be tiredness as well.  
"Hello Kevin," Edd greeted. "I thought you forgo-"  
"For you." Kevin raised the bouquet of yellow tulips to Edd's face and watched as that annoyed face turned into one of bewilderment.  
Their was a pregnant silence before Edd took ahold of the flowers slowly. Kevin's eyes and smile widened. His hand went straight to the back of his cap playing with the beak. "I actually put some thought into this one actually. " he watched as Edd's face soften and brought them close to his face as if to smell. " So...um, I uhh Edd?" He stopped talking after the first sniff started.  
"Edd?" He tried grabbing ahold of the flowers away from his face but Edd just stepped back. He shook his head and tried to mutter his sobbing. It didn't work.  
"Hey, Double D." He tried grasping the tulips for the second time ,but the boy just took one step back. "I-I'm fine." It was after these words slipped out that he began to burst into tears.  
Without even thinking, Kevin took ahold of him and wrapped his arms around him, tulips thrown to the side as he let him cry on his shoulder.  
Laying his head on the crying boys shoulder he frowned and started rubbing his back.  
Sooner or later someone is gonna come out and wonder what's going on.  
XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX  
The bell rang minutes ago signaling the end of school for the day. Kevin sat at the concrete front steps of Peach High waiting for his whole time he couldn't help himself but think about Edd.  
His teacher had come out to confront them both for standing in the hallway until realization hit her and she took a sobbing Eddward to the nurses leaving Kevin to go back inside the classroom.  
He sighed and slumped back.  
He didn't answer anyone who had asked him what had happened. He didn't even comment on those who accused him of hurting the fragile boys feelings. He just didn't. Kevin was even wondering if maybe he did do something this time, maybe he had hurt Edd or insulted him again.  
He looked up as a black truck stopped right in front of him. His mom honked for him to get in.  
'Whatever's wrong with the dork i just hope it ain't my fault again.'  
"Hey honey had a good day?" His mother started to drive once he had the seatbelt on. He shrugged.  
She took a glimpse of her son before focusing her eyes on the road."You don't seem okay Hun, you wanna talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Oh come on sweetie pie, I'm here for you."  
"Stop calling me that."he snapped."I'm not a little kid yah know. Besides it's none of your business what goes in in my life." He scowled out the window thanking his mom for staying quite for the rest of the ride.  
As they stopped right in front of heir residents Kevin looked at the house across his were the resident genius Ed lives. He quirked an eyebrow at the object that hang at the middle of their door.  
"Hey mom?" He said grabbing a hold of his mothers hand before she got out of the truck. "What's with that black bow on the door?" He asked and even pointed for her to know what he was talking about.  
She turned at the pointed direction and her gaze soften. "Oh that." She settled herself back inside and closed the door. "Do you know who lives their Kevin?"  
He scoffed giving her a ridiculous look for even asking.  
"Of course I know. Double Do-I mean Eddward Vincent."  
She nodded.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX  
Kevin laid awake that night sprawled in his bed listening to the ruckus outside. If he didn't know the reason for the ruckus he would have personally thrown the first shoe at the disturbance but after what his mom said...  
Another crash of glass hit his ears before everything went silent. The man outside seemed to have nothing else to break or throw as he was left to cry in the middle of the cul de sac. It was heartbreaking to hear.  
Kevin could just imagine everyone in the cul de sac (everyone knew by now) locking their doors and windows as they left the man destroy bottle after bottle of empty beers. Unlike the rest, Kevin's window had been broken by a baseball bat and was in need of repairing so he could hear everything was doing outside.  
He grabbed his pillow and pulled it on top of his face groaning as screamed out for his wife.  
He was grieving.  
Grieving for the loss of his beautiful wife.  
Kevin's mom had told him that had been fighting cancer for years. They said that she has been showing signs of improvement and that their was a possibility of her surviving. Well, when she went to sleep last night she had slept peacefully. She didn't even woke up as she usually did when her son would wake her for her morning check ups with the doctor.  
It sort of explained to Kevin what had happened with Edd. Loosing his mother must've been the worst thing he has ever gone through.  
'Its scary how one can go to sleep and never wake up again.' His mothers voice echoed in his head.  
He sat up in his head and listened as everything became quiet. 'He must've run off of steam, the poor man' he thought.  
Quietly as he could only muster he stood up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom and into his parents hallway. His father was watching television in the living room alone, meaning his mother was already asleep.  
Quietly opening his parents door he sneaked in and walked to his mothers side of the bed. She was sound asleep hugging a small pillow to her chest. Taking a deep breath he shook her awake gently.  
"Mom? Mom. Hey mom."  
Groaning in annoyance Kevin's mom opened her eyes. "What." she hissed. "It's late Kevin."  
"Sorry." He started, "I uhh just wanted you to know that I uhh mmm, that I love you mom and...just. Just wake up in the morning so...you know, you can make dad and I pancakes." He scratched the back of his head and tried to see her expression. He may have not seen it but his mothers face soften after taking a few hazy moments to get what was going on. She grabs him by the cheeks and kisses his forehead. "Don't worry Kevin, mommy will wake extra early for you."  
He seem to hesitate for a while before giving in and hugging his mother who hugged him in return. "You promise?"  
"I swear sweetie."  
"I love you mom.  
"I love you too, Kevin."  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX  
The next morning was as promised. His mom made pancakes and for the first time since Kevin turned 12, he kissed his mother good morning and joined his parents for breakfast instead of running back to his room.  
This was just a good beginning for the day he had planned out.  
XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

The door was left ajar after last nights fiasco and so was the backyard door. Closing both doors as he passed through them, Kevin didn't even feel guilt for entering Edd's house. It was out of pure worry that he did so.  
He looked around the garden and spotted who he was looking for. Sitting under the shade of a huge tree laid none other than a sullen looking Edd starring at the same bouquet of tulips Kevin had got him.  
Gulping down his nerves the red head took a step forward catching Edd's attention.  
"H-hey." He greeted.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet Kevin replied. "Well,the door was...open and I uhh just..wanted to stop by and uhh see if you were doing fine...yeah." He nodded at the end as if also stating it to himself.  
Edd nods and looks away, too tired to even respond.  
Not wanting to just stand their like an idiot, Kevin finally shakes himself enough to start walking towards him and sit down next to him. He looks up at the tree trying to figure out what to do next.  
'Calm down man.' He thought. 'Just don't say anything stupid.'  
He heard sniffing and looked over at Edd as he finally noticed some tears sliding down Eddward's face. He didn't like it.  
Grabbing a hold of Edd he scooted him closer to him and laid the sock headed boys head on his shoulder while with his other hand he wiped away the tears gently. "Come on Dork, don't cry." He said to a shocked Edd.  
Edd looked away hiding his blush as he tried to move away. "Let go of me." He muttered out but to no avail."Not gonna happen."  
Sighing in defeat Edd pouted and looked back at the flowers. Kevin chuckled at the sight but kept quiet.  
"You know, it's funny." Edd started. "My mother had always liked you while I did not."  
Kevin felt a dull pain hit him.  
"Mother always said that I should've befriended you rather than Ed and Eddy." He smiles. The tiniest of smiles but a smile none the less. "Yellow tulips were her favorite flowers. Do you know what the mean Kevin?"  
Of course he knew, every single bouquet he had gotten the boy was thought out, but he decided to play dumb. He shook his head, no.  
"It's a beautiful meaning that fit my mother perfectly."  
Kevin watched him, waiting for him to say anything else, but when nothing else came out his pink lips he decided to blurt out the one thing in his mind.  
"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother. Your holding up good."  
Edd shook his head. "No I'm not." Ready to retort, Kevin halted himself as Edd kept on.  
"You know, my mother always told me not to cry. I told myself time and time again ever since she was diagnose t-that I will not cry if she didn't..." He clenched his teeth as he gulped down more tears. Kevin listened intently at him. "Father and I " he took a deep breath in. " we expected it to happen for a long time, but we..we never wanted to believe in it. After they told us she might make a fine recovery a week ago we-" he hiccuped before moving a little more comfortably around Kevin's arms that had snaked around him in a comforting embrace. His cheek on Kevin's chest, he listened to the sound of the other boys heart finding it soothing.  
"It's because of my mother that I exceed in everything."  
"Well almost everything."  
They let out a small chuckle.  
"Yes, well, sports will never be my forte." Glad for the distraction he kept on.  
"It's all thanks to her that I've also decided that I shall advance on my vast knowledge in the medical field to become an Oncologist."  
At the raised eyebrow he got in response he giggled. "A doctor who specializes in the study and/or treatment of cancer."  
"Oh, right umm.." Blushing Kevin looked away.  
"It's alright Kevin, not everyone knows most of everything."  
"Unless their you." He remarked with a grin.  
Getting another laugh out of him, Kevin decided that he liked Edd better when he smiled.  
"Your cute when your happy."  
"Your not so bad when your considerate of others, Kevin."  
"Hey." He pulls his beanie down as to not let him see him blush. Edd laughs again before bringing one hand to push his hat back to its proper place.  
Kevin watched him the whole time smile, glad to see no traces of him ever crying. It was decided, Kevin liked him better when he smiled.  
'You have sunshine in your smile dork.'  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days after was when the funeral was taken place. Members of Family side and the whole cul de sac went to the funeral. Edd left a bouquet of poppy flowers in her tomb stone next to his fathers small arbutus bouquet. He stood next to his stoned face father who seemed tired after everything that happened. Taking a hold of his only sons shoulder, he gave the priest a nod to start the ceremony with a prayer.

Kevin just watched from a distance as Ed and Eddy stood around him and his dad as well. He kept his distance and decided to just watch from afar.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxX  
That night Double D got up from his bed and stared at his window. He wasn't imagining it, someone was throwing rocks at his window. Getting up and walking towards his window. He grabbed on to the closed curtains and pulled them away a to look outside.  
No one was their except for a little bush of azalea on his window frame.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX  
After the weekend came Monday that only held the student patting his shoulder and apologizing for the death of his mother. Teachers explained to him that it would be alright with them if he decided to get out of school a little more early or to talk to them. Edd only nodded at everyone and kept quiet.

He didn't talk to anyone though he felt like asking one question...  
Where was Kevin?  
XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX  
Getting out of school Double D looked around trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the red head that was nowhere in sight.  
Looking at the school entrance he smiled as he finally spotted him leaning his back at the school gates looking away.  
"Kevin!" He shouted running towards him. "Dear lord. Where have you been the whole day? Do you have any idea of the consequences of skipping scho-oh...what's this?"  
Kevin just pushed a small bouquet of purple hyacinth to his face and Edd stared at it instead of Kevin's red face.  
He took them in hand and slowly a smile spread before nodding. "okay."  
Kevin looked up shocked and smiled at Edd. " really? Alright. So uhhh Edd, I ...I...don't know what to do now..." He confessed.  
Edd grabbed his hand and Kevin felt the goose bumps run down his back. Edd just smiled at him, the sun set hitting his face just perfect as his blue eyes sparkled. "Simple Kevin".  
He tugged Kevin's hand and started to walk forward. "You walk me home."

End

1- When I was in rotations (that's what we called HealthScience 2 class) it will take us an hour to get to the hospital or to drop everyone off so most of us just slept through it ally ill we were woken up.


End file.
